


Secret Santa

by PlutoWillAlwaysBeAPlanet



Series: Hamilton One-Shots As Adults in Government [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Also not stated outright, Alternate Universe - Government Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Although I don't really get too in depth with the government part, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, But it's John so, Christmas Lams - Freeform, Don't worry Alexander and John just don't know how to love, Eliza is the greatest, Gay Male Character, I might make more oneshots based off of this universe, It's not stated outright, John doesn't know anything about Christmas, John has a cat, John may seem like a bummer but he's just antisocial, Just to warn you this doesn't really end how you want it to, Lams - Freeform, Lams is there, M/M, Now this one's a mystery (no it's not it's Eliza), POV John Laurens, Though that's not really relevant to this story right now, her name is luna, this will probably be part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoWillAlwaysBeAPlanet/pseuds/PlutoWillAlwaysBeAPlanet
Summary: John is Alexander's Secret Santa and he literally knows nothing about any one of his co-workers. Except for Eliza. He begs her several times to just suggest what he should buy, but to no avail. I'm bad at summaries, but hopefully this is intriguing enough for you to read it.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am a fairly new account here, and this is my first fanfiction that I have posted! Trust me, I have way too many stored in my computer...I need to do something with my life. Anyways! If anyone's reading this, then, yay! So since this is my first time posting on Archive (or any site for that matter), some things may have gone amiss, but, yeah, sorry about that. I don't know if Archive allowed indent (I copied and pasted my work), so sorry if it not being indented bothers you. Also, there's a Parks and Rec reference in here, so, thought that was fun. Well, if you're actually going to read this then I hope it's good enough! I wanted this to get uploaded on Christmas Day, but I also started it on Christmas Day so...Yeah.  
> P.S My description of New York government and the building is most likely off, I've never been there and don't live in New York. Sorry.

 

John Laurens perched on the edge of his swivel chair, typing as slow as he possibly could, squinting against the glare of his computer. He sighed, his eyelids slipping closed as his cheek slid off his palm, landing on the hardwood of his desk. He jolted up, rubbing the side of his head. 

 

“Stupid desk…” He murmured, abandoning the computer and organizing his papers instead. It had been two weeks of his new job in the New York Capitol building, and he was more than hating it. “You asked for this,” he mumbled under his breath, squinting through the gloom at the paper in his hand, smothered in ink and highlighted words. “Why did you ask for this, again? Going into government,” he scoffed, “what a stupid idea, and to think-” he was interrupted by a sudden invasion of light, his office door swinging open and an enthusiastic woman traipsing about the tiny office space. 

 

“Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays to all!” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, her chin on his shoulder blade. John let out a curt laugh and pat her hand.

 

“How did you get your hands to be so soft, Eliza?” Eliza giggled, sliding her arms off his shoulders and spinning his chair to face her. A Santa hat adorned her head, her raven black hair shimmering and cascading down her shoulders and back, along with a dark navy knee-length skirt that flowed with every movement she made. To top it off, a blue blouse was scrunched up at her elbows, silky yet not translucent. 

 

“Why is it so dark in here, Johnny?” Eliza gracefully strode to the light switch, flicking it on mere seconds before John could utter a word. John’s already half-closed eyes narrowed further as he hissed in protest of the light. Eliza gawked, daintily scurrying up to him, her hands on his knees as she locked him with a firm stare. “My God, are you allergic to light?” John scraped her hands off his knees and looked away from her stare. 

 

“No. I like it dark, though,” he made to swivel back to his computer, but was caught by Eliza once again. 

 

“Vampire, are you?” She moved her hands to the arms of the chair and pulled with surprising strength, until they both were at the office door. 

 

“I am not a vampire, Liza. Though I am a man with a lot of work, and while I would love to join the ‘Christmas festivities’ I would have to say-”

 

“Yes?” She interrupted him, hope glistening in her chocolate brown eyes. How could he say no to her? After seconds of John trying to find a polite way to reject her offer, he relented, sighing as he rubbed his hands over his face. 

 

“Fine, I guess,” he muttered, praying Eliza wouldn’t hear him and would just prance away, find someone else more willing. His wishes were not answered as Eliza jumped for joy, clapping and pulling him out of his chair and dragging him out into the hallway. 

 

“Oh, this is absolutely perfect! Now all we have to do is-”

 

“But I don’t know anyone, Eliza!” John stopped them in the middle of the hallway, Christmas decorations shimmering in the background, offering the only light.  “What’s the point of ‘partying’ if I don’t know anyone?” Eliza’s grip on his arm slackened.

 

“That  _ is  _ the point, John.” When he continued to look puzzled Eliza elaborated, slightly aggravated that he wasn’t getting it. “You’re going to  _ make  _ friends!” She smiled, her eyebrows raised as if the point was obvious. Which it probably was. 

 

“No. I don’t make friends, only acquaintances.” He turned to leave, but was stopped by a pleading tug on his sleeve. 

 

“But, John, aren’t I your friend?” Her eyes were wide and she looked as if he had stepped on her face. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Yes, Eliza, you’re my friend. My  _ only friend _ ,” he shrugged off her hold on his sleeve, briskly making his way back to his office, “and I would like to keep it that way.” He added, glimpsing his office door. Eliza was too quick. John could hear her heels clicking against the marble floor and groaned as her hand came into contact with his wrist. 

 

“Give it up, Eliza.” He said, reluctantly letting her pull him to the “festivities.” 

 

“Never. Besides, you’re letting me take you there, anyways.” She replied, happily humming a Christmas tune that sounded a lot like ‘Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.’ 

 

“Yeah, but that’s only because-” for about the fourth time that day she cut him off, this time twirling around before he could blink, her index finger against his lips. 

 

“I don’t want any of your excuses,” she moved her finger, grabbing both of his hands and squeezing them, “because deep down you know that you  _ want  _ to make friends.” She smiled, slipping her hands out of his and resuming leading him to the party. 

 

“Fine, fine, you’re totally right, Eliza.” He remarked, his voice laden with sarcasm. “But if you’re making me go to this, and since I’m going, can I please ask where it is I’m going? Besides, it’s not even Christmas yet, we still have a few more days, right?” Eliza didn’t respond right away, instead waiting until they arrived in front of a spruce door. John knew where it lead. “Oh, not the lounge-”

 

“This is where we’re going. And you’re right, it’s not even Christmas yet, but that leaves you just enough time to partake in the ‘Secret Santa’ this year!” She looked about ready to burst with joy, and John couldn’t deny a face like that. 

 

“Secret what-now?” Eliza gasped, a hand to her chest in mock offense. 

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know about Secret Santa?” She whispered, her eyes wide and her voice tinged with disgust. 

 

“No, Eliza. I don’t exactly like Christmas anymore-” Eliza looked about ready to faint. She stumbled, her hand clutching the doorknob for support. 

 

“But...Oh, dear, John. It’s worse than I thought. Come here, we need to give you a good dose of Christmas Spirit!” She took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly before she opened the door, not giving John enough time to take a deep breath. 

 

The first thing John saw were people. Actually, that’s the only thing he saw. People, people everywhere. It was too much. Everyone looked to the door as Eliza and John strode in, Eliza smiling and John looking about ready to die. 

 

“Eliza, you made it!” A very tall, darker skinned woman hugged Eliza, a wide smile adorning her face. She glanced at John and raised an eyebrow, gaining Eliza’s attention. 

 

“Oh, Angie, this is John. John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler.” Eliza beamed beside Angelica, who offered her hand to John. He took it, glancing between Angelica and Eliza. 

 

“Schuyler?” His gaze landed on Eliza questioningly, though he could spot Angelica through his peripheral vision. 

 

“My sister!” Eliza responded enthusiastically, almost bouncing beside the older Schuyler. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a sister.” John, apparently, didn’t know anything, even about his only friend. 

 

“I have four sisters, actually. Four sisters and three brothers.” Angelica nodded, bringing her wine glass up to her lips and sipping the dark liquid, her face betraying no hint of disgust. Never taking a liking to wine, John wondered how she could still be drinking such a bitter drink. 

 

“Eight children?” John turned his attention back to Eliza, blinking in disbelief. “But, how old are you?” He pointed to both Angelica and Eliza.

 

“I’m twenty-six, and Eliza is twenty-four.” Angelica looked down at Eliza, her eyebrows knit in deep thought. “Peggy’s twenty-two.” Eliza nodded in agreement, taking on her sister’s concentrated look. “Who’s next? Ah, yes, John! He’s twenty-one, right? Then there’s Ren who’s nineteen...Isn’t Cortlandt eighteen? No, that’s Cornelia, right? Yes, that’s right...Catherine…Jeremiah...” John slipped away as the sisters were adding on to each other’s statements, either a question or a correction. John did not wish to get lost in the ancestry of the Schuyler family. 

 

“Cortlandt. What kind of name is that?” 

 

“I don’t know, sounds like something from the eighteenth century.” John turned, startled, to find a woman with vibrant wine red lips, a long-sleeved red shirt, black jeans and flats. She looked him up and down, her dark brown gaze sharp, yet friendly. She sipped what looked to be a cocktail, resting the drink on the table and taking the toothpick out, a cherry on the end. 

 

“I don’t think I know you.” Her voice was melodic, smooth. She smiled, slipping the cherry into her mouth, sliding the toothpick out slowly. 

 

“You probably don’t. I’m John. John Laurens, and I work-” 

 

“Oh, let me guess.” That was about the millionth time someone has interrupted him today. “The ‘West Wing’ of the Capitol building?” She held up her index and middle fingers on both hands to quote “West Wing.” 

 

“I-yes. How did you know that?” The woman smiled, placing the toothpick in her mouth, dangling it off the side of her lips. 

 

“Just a hunch.” John raised his eyebrows, clearly waiting for a proper answer. 

 

“Okay, so I lied.” She took out the toothpick, throwing it in the trash like a dart. “I do know you. Well, not really. I just knew where you worked. I’ve delivered some papers to the tiny little mail thing outside your door.” John nodded, wondering how people could know him and yet he just didn’t make the effort to get to know them. Maybe it was because he didn’t make the effort. “I’m a secretary, by the way.” John glanced up at her through his thought process, blinking several times. She raised an eyebrow, leaning against the table. “Well? Are you going to tell me what you do or am I just going to have to run this entire conversation?” John, startled, tried to stand up straighter. 

 

“S-sorry. I’m just your normal government worker. Nothing special.” John eyed a couple of people laughing behind her. He was losing focus. “Uhh, who are you a secretary for?” She tilted her head.

 

“Alexander Hamilton.” John furrowed his brow in confusion. She must have noticed this because she elaborated. “Don’t know him, do you? Even though we’re only in Albany he’s practically George Washington’s ‘right hand man.’” Now John understood.

 

“Wait, George Washington? Like,  _ the president  _ George Washington?” She smiled, though it was small. 

 

“Know another George Washington that’s in government?” John shook his head, tired of the party and ready to go back to his office. Or home. The latter sounded better. He also made a new friend, so Eliza wouldn’t be able to bother him with that. In fact, he could just count Angelica as a friend, too. Ha, two new friends. His eyes widened as he realized something. He didn’t even know this woman’s name.

 

“Uh, sorry, what is your name?” He put a hand to the back of his head awkwardly, ashamed he hadn’t asked her earlier. She laughed, her smile wider this time.

 

“The name’s Maria Lewis. It was nice to meet you, John Laurens, but I have to leave. Duty calls.” She nodded in his general direction before bouncing off the edge of the table, hands on hips as she skirted around people, making her way to the exit. John was more than glad that he did not have to end that conversation. He started to go the opposite direction Maria had just left, ready to return to his office and grab his jacket and materials he needed to leave work. He could see the door. He was so close.

 

“Hey, buddy, leaving so soon?” Yet so far. He tried to act nonchalant, as if he didn’t hear him. He kept walking. A hand connected with his wrist and he was pulled backward. He resisted the urge to extend his arm longingly in the door’s direction. When he finally reached the other man’s side, he glanced up. His gaze was met with a burly man’s dark brown eyes. He was very daunting. “You can’t leave the party  _ now _ ! It’s just getting started,” even his voice was intimidating and deep. John tried to act composed, though he was slightly frightened. 

 

“I, well, I just...need to leave. Family emergency.” Well now he felt bad for lying.  _ Whatever excuse helps me get home sooner,  _ he thought. The man bore a worried expression, setting his drink down.

 

“Oh, well, in that case, I hope everyone’s okay. You have a good night, John!” John was about to ask how he knew his name, but thought better of it. That may lead into more unwanted conversation. Instead he nodded, turning away and trying not to run to the door. Someone grabbed his wrist, and John groaned. 

 

“Are you leaving?” It was Eliza. John spun to face her, glaring.

 

“Well I  _ was  _ but-” Eliza ignored John’s ferocity and decided to interrupt him instead. Again.

 

“Oh, no. You can’t leave until you’ve picked someone to be a Secret Santa for!” She started to drag him towards a table, John ranting that he didn’t know what Secret Santa was and he only really knew Eliza well enough to get a good gift for her. Even that was a stretch. 

 

Once they reached the table, Eliza turned to John, silencing him.

 

“Oh, John. Secret Santa isn’t that complicated. All you do is pick a random name out of here,” she gestured to a bowl with only some names left, “and then you get that person a gift. Get it to them before or on Christmas. Hercules is having a party at his place on Christmas after work, so maybe you should give it to them then?” She looked up, hopeful. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” He plunged his hand into the bowl, knowing that Eliza wouldn’t stop bothering him until he picked a name. His hand emerged with a piece of paper as he turned to Eliza. “Happy?” He asked, shoving the paper in his pocket. Eliza nodded, giggling. 

 

“Yes. Now you can leave. Go!” She pushed him towards the door and he glanced at her thankfully. The last thing he saw as he closed the door behind him was Eliza’s smiling and waving figure. 

 

John stared up at his ceiling, the ticking of the clock the only sound in his apartment. A rustle. A clatter of a pot. Well, and his cat. He turned on his side, his gaze shifting to the door.

 

“Luna, you better not be destroying my kitchen!” A meow greeted him as Luna slipped through the sliver of open space between his door and the wall. Despite possibly broken kitchen utensils, John smiled at Luna’s fluffy silver figure. She mewed again, trotting up to his bed and preparing to jump. “Oh, dear, please don’t jump on my face-” she landed on the side of his head with grace, though she almost fell, earning John sharp claws against his ear and cheek.

 

“Why, Luna.” He shook her off, then made his way into a sitting position, his back resting against his bed frame. He plucked her off the sheets and plopped her onto his lap, petting her silky fur as she purred. Some of her own fur flew around her, landing on John’s left pocket. Now, naturally cats swat at everything that moves. Hence, Luna stuck her paw out and tried to catch the few pieces of fur on the rim of his pocket. John laughed, moving Luna’s paw and dusting the fur off his pocket. His thumb grazed a piece of paper and he frowned. He slipped his index and thumb fingers into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper with a single name printed in fancy cursive; 

 

_ Alexander _

 

John’s frown deepened as he tried to recall whom or what this was for. As he was about to crumple the paper and throw it away, he suddenly remembered. Oh, no. 

 

 

 

“Eliza, I don’t even know who Alexander is!” Eliza shut her phone off and looped her arm with John’s as they continued their walk to work the next morning. “If I don’t know Alexander, how am I going to get him a present he’ll enjoy?” Eliza looked up at him, snowflakes falling on her eyelashes and in her hair. 

 

“I have an idea! Why don’t you get to know him? You know, actually  _ talk  _ to another human being besides me?” John frowned.

 

“I have talked to other human beings. I met a woman named Maria Lewis, and also said about a sentence to some other dude.” Now it was Eliza’s turn to frown.

 

“Wow, you must be so charismatic. In fact, I’m Maria’s Secret Santa,” she glanced around the sidewalk, “don’t tell anyone I told you.” John laughed, shoving Eliza slightly. 

 

“Your secret’s safe with me. OH! I have an even better idea!” Eliza turned to him, her eyes alight with curiosity. 

 

“Oh? Do tell.” John kicked at the snow, tugging Eliza with him as he crossed the street. 

 

“Well, I was thinking…” Eliza gestured for him to get to the point. “Can you just tell me a good gift to get Alexander?” Eliza sighed.

 

“John, I thought you said you had a  _ good  _ idea?” John kicked more snow.

 

“That  _ was  _ a good idea!” Eliza unhooked her arm with his and instead tugged on his wrist as they crossed yet another street. Too much wrist abuse in the past few days. 

 

“No, John, it wasn’t. I think you’ll really like Alexander, just give him a chance.” John grunted in disapproval, but he refused to argue with Eliza further. Maybe he’d just have to give him a chance. This could only go well. 

 

 

 

John occupied the same position as the previous day, head resting on palm as he typed in the dim of his office. A knock on the door made John jolt up, scrambling to organize his messy work area. Maria strode in, two folders jammed with papers in her hands and a smile on her face. 

 

“What are you doing in my office?” He asked, cringing at how unfriendly his tone sounded. 

 

“Why so defensive?” Maria marched over to him, tossing the folders onto his desk. They landed with a  _ thump,  _ loose papers falling out and spilling over the floor. John glanced down at them, then back up at Maria. 

 

“Sorry, you startled me, is all.” Maria rested her hands on her hips, raising a brow.

 

“At least I had the courtesy to knock. And what were you doing that was so secretive that you were frightened by a mere knock?” She queried, smiling as John’s face reddened.

 

“Nothing, I swear!” Maria laughed, shoving him lightly on the shoulder.

 

“Now how am I going to believe that face?” John narrowed his eyes as Maria looked around his office. “Jeez, why is it so dark in here? Where’s the light switch?” She found it and flicked on the lights, making John squint. She saw his face and broke out laughing once more.

 

“Are you some sort of vampire or something?” John sighed, grabbing his phone and a couple of papers.

 

“No, I’ll assure you like I did Eliza, I am, in fact, not a vampire.” He nodded at her as he walked out the door, Maria’s heels clicking after him.

 

“Where are you going?” John turned to her and shrugged. He was almost out of earshot until he heard Maria yell, “Can I organize your office?” He gave her a thumbs up as he turned a corner, making his way to the little bench that had a beautiful mural behind it with sunflowers. He almost reached his desired destination when he heard a whisper,

 

“John!” He turned to find Eliza in the doorway of her office, smiling up at him. Well, she didn’t have to look far, but, still. There was a height difference. She somehow noticed his internal conflict as she laughed, measuring herself to him.

 

“I wish I could just grow an inch and be as tall as you!” John frowned, unamused. 

 

“What did you need?” Eliza leaned against the door frame, still holding her unfaltering smile. 

 

“I was wondering when you were going to try to get to know Alexander? Christmas is still in a few, if you didn’t notice. You need to get him a present before it’s too late!” John sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand.

 

“Oh, no, I forgot. I still have time. Damn. I still think you should just-”

 

“No, John. You need to stop being antisocial and make friends! Please! If you’re not going to do this for yourself then can you just do it for me?” She pouted her lip and widened her eyes in desperation. John knew she wouldn’t give up on this, and he didn’t want to be a dick and have Alexander miss out on this, well, whatever it was. 

 

“Okay, Eliza, okay,” she jumped up, clapping once, “but I don’t know where his office is.” Eliza waved a hand in a gesture to follow her. John complied, passing the mural and bench on the way and staring at it longingly. 

 

“We’re here.” Eliza said, John still staring at the mural.  _ Wait, Alexander’s office is next to the mural?? How have we never met??  _ He thought, grinning. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all. Eliza knocked on the door, waiting patiently until a man answered the door. He was taller than John (of course), with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. John nudged Eliza, side whispering to her as Alexander led them into his office.

 

“You never told me he was attractive!” He whispered, making sure Alexander couldn’t hear him. Eliza glanced at him, eyes sparkling mischievously.

 

“Did I not? Oh, I am truly sorry.” Now it was Eliza’s turn to be sarcastic. John glared at her. 

 

“Hello. So, what are you guys doing here?” Alexander turned to them, raising a brow questioningly. John shuffled his papers around and cleared his throat, wanting nothing more than Eliza to stop laughing. 

 

“Uh, I got the-” Eliza shoved him, and he looked at her weirdly. “What?” Eliza, stifling laughter (and for the most part failing), spun to face Alexander.

 

“Will you excuse us for a second?” Alexander nodded, turning back to his computer and sitting. Eliza dragged him out of the office, stopping just outside the door.

 

“You aren’t supposed to tell him you’re his Secret Santa! That’s the whole fricking point of  _ secret _ , John!” John blinked.

 

“Oh.” Was all John said as Eliza sashayed back into the office, John not far behind. Once they entered, Alexander turned away from his computer, smiling. 

 

“Okay, so, since he’s way too awkward to introduce himself, Alexander Hamilton, this is John Laurens.” Alexander rose from his chair, shaking hands with John. 

 

“Nice to meet you, John.” John returned the same statement. Not wanting the conversation to grow awkward, John kept talking,

 

“Hello, Alexander. Uhh, sorry, I already said hello once, well, technically it was just a nice to meet you-” John cut himself off as he realized he was rambling. “You know what, maybe Eliza’s right. I am awkward.” Alexander waved him off.

 

“Everyone’s awkward at times, it’s fine. I ramble, as well. Especially when it comes to people I hate or subjects I love. I mean, that’s a normal thing for people, right? When it comes to people I hate I actually have a few,” he starting listing off of his fingers, “Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr, James Madison- although with him it’s not as bad-” 

 

“ALEXANDER HAMILTON! SHUT. IT!” Eliza tugged on the ends of her hair, annoyed. Once she collected herself, closing her eyes and putting her fingers on both hands together in a triangle pattern, she turned to John, “He rants and rambles and is possibly more awkward than you.” She glanced between the two of them, “If that’s even possible.” She murmured, leaving the office without a proper good-bye. The room grew silent, not even Alexander speaking. Finally, John took a deep breath and gathered courage.

 

“So. I thought that since we worked in the same area,” he kept using his hands, though it was difficult since he was still carrying his phone and a couple of papers, for expression and wanted to die when he realized what he was doing, “we should get to know each other. Also I’m new,” John added as an afterthought. Alexander smiled.

 

“That sounds like a great idea.” 

 

 

“So I spilt coffee all over him. On purpose. Technically I just dumped it on him. Head first.” Alexander said with a straight face as John spit out some of his tea. Alexander smiled at that. 

 

“So you’re telling me, that you spilt coffee all over Thomas Jefferson because he said he didn’t like your shoes?” Alexander kept laughing, his own coffee discarded on a coaster. They struck conversation quite easily back in the office, and the two eventually made their way to the nearby cafe. 

 

John glanced up after cleaning up all of the spilt tea, and upon seeing Alexander’s smile he felt his face heat up.  _ What the fuck.  _

 

“What are you smiling at? Your story? Because that was hila-” Alexander cut him off, but at this point John was quite used to being interrupted. 

 

“No, I mean, yes. The story is rather hilarious if I do say so myself,” John laughed quietly at Alexander’s cockiness, “but I was also laughing at you.” John raised his eyebrows.

 

“Me?” 

 

“Yes, you. It’s not everyday that I see someone laugh so hard they spit out their tea.” John glared, though it was playful. 

 

“Whatever. At least I don’t go throwing coffee on everyone I hate.” Alexander adjusted his position, getting ready to defend himself. “No need, Alexander.” Alexander smirked.

 

“It seems you know me too well, and it’s only been a few hours.” John sipped his tea again, smiling as the peppermint flavour hit his tongue. 

 

“Well, you seem to rant a lot. I understand what Eliza was talking about.” Alexander settled back into a more comfortable position, finally drinking his coffee. He licked his lips, his gaze shifting back up at John as the other man stared at the pictures on the wall. 

 

“This is a quaint little shop-”

 

“Quaint?” Alexander interrupted, clutching his stomach to hold back his laughter. To no avail. John’s face turned red, similar to the colour Maria always wore.

 

“So, I-I say quaint? Is that bad, oh, dear should I stop saying quaint? Or dear? Is that-” Alexander burst out laughing, knocking over his coffee. John rushed to the napkins, meeting Alexander’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry.” They said at the same time, each smiling after. Silence ensued, though it wasn’t uncomfortable. Seeing as Alexander was cleaning up his spilt coffee. Finally, one of them started conversation.

 

“Well, Alexander, it was great to get to know you, but I have to leave if I’m going to get these documents in on time.” John commented, getting ready to leave. Alexander grabbed his sleeve as John passed by, making the other man turn back.

 

“It was great to get to know you, too, John. Just call me Alex, okay?” John nodded, waving good-bye to the other man as he exited the shop, smiling. 

 

 

 

“I still don’t know what to give him, Eliza.” John groaned into her couch pillow, the fluffy blue cushion tickling his face. Since the day Eliza introduced them, they had hung out several times after, once at the same cafe, twice just at work, and about a few times at his house or the "Godly pizza restaurant next door" as Alex puts it. “By the way, Eliza, why is your house so blue?” Eliza sat down on the armchair, jamming a spoonful of vanilla yogurt into her mouth. 

 

“Because it can be. Besides, the colour of my house and cushions is not important right now. What’s more important than your love life?” John scrambled up at this, landing on the ground.

 

“My what-now? Love life? What love life? I don’t have a love life! What are you talking about?” John rose from his rather uncomfortable position on the ground, gazing worriedly at Eliza. “Are you ill? Do you need some medicine? I’ll make you some tea,” Eliza laughed, sliding her yogurt spoon into her bowl. 

 

“I’m not ill, John, nor am I stupid for lack of a better word. Oblivious! That’s the better word. I know when someone’s smitten, and you’ve been showing signs of that behaviour ever since your date with Alex,” John raised a finger, 

 

“First, I’m not smitten, and second, that was not a date. We just went to get coffee, get to know each other, you know. The usual, no homo.” Eliza snorted, much to John’s surprise. 

 

“Yeah, sure...No homo…” John plopped back down on the couch, clutching the fluffy blue pillow once more. 

 

“Anyways,” Eliza continued, eating another spoonful of yogurt, “you’re worried about what you need to get Alex. Besides, Christmas is tomorrow...You’re kind of running out of time. So brainstorm!” John tried to suffocate himself with the pillow. It didn’t work. 

 

“Can you at least help me brainstorm?” Eliza frowned, sitting up without using her arms. It took her a couple of tries. 

 

“No. You need to do this on your own, okay? Just think of his interests. You have to get it today, or early tomorrow.” John put the pillow back on his face, trying to think of the perfect gift. 

 

 

The next morning was cold. Too cold for John’s liking. The gift he had bought Alex felt heavy in his pocket. He hoped it was a good enough present, for he had spent a lot of time choosing it, and he usually wasn’t great at knowing what other people liked. He had also bought Eliza something, to let her know how incredibly kind she had been for the small amount of time John had been at his new job. She was his first and greatest friend. 

 

“Martha’s wrong, I do have a good choice of friends.” He murmured, pulling his scarf higher to cover his nose. He crossed the street, missing Eliza by his side. She had the day off, using it to party all-day with her sisters, then meeting him at Hercules’s party. What an usual name. 

 

As the Capitol Building came into view, John’s palms grew sweaty. What if  everything went awry? He tried to blot out his thoughts, covering them up with nearby Christmas music that was blasting out of the speakers of the Capitol Building as John opened the doors, immediately yanking the scarf off his face at the sudden blast of heat. 

 

He opened the door to his office, surprised at it being unlocked. As he set his bags down, he noticed a note and a “Bullshit” button on the top of his laptop. He picked up the note, smiling at the familiar cursive scrawling of Eliza Schuyler.

 

_ Dear, John  _

 

_ You’ve been a great friend to me, even if it’s only been two weeks. I’m so glad I met you, and I hope the feeling is mutual. Anyways, I just wanted to get you something for being the greatest friend in the world!!! Hope you have a great Christmas, and I will hurt you if you don’t show up to Herc’s party. I’m just kidding, I won’t hurt you because that would be mean. I really hope Alex enjoys his present (insert winky-face here), but I’m sure he will. Speaking of presents, you have something to give him. See you later, Johnny! _

_ Sincerely the Best Woman in the World, _

_ Eliza  _

 

 

John smiled at her letter, surprised she considered him a great friend despite his always-somehow-aggravated mood. He ran his thumb over the last part of the letter, agreeing with her. She was the best woman, and he did have to give Alexander something. 

 

John ran through the halls of the Capitol Building, knowing time was running out. Well, not really, but he was too anxious to walk. He spotted Maria on a bench near a woman named Adrienne’s office, checking papers.

 

“Maria!” John hurried out, jogging over to her. Startled, she dropped a few papers, pulling out earbuds that John hadn’t seen. She opened her mouth, but John spoke first, “Sorry to bother you, but I need your help. Where’s Alex? He’s not in his office or anywhere that I’ve checked,” Maria pointed behind John, who, breathing heavily, turned to see Alexander, coffee cup in hand and papers between his side and elbow. He flashed John the smile that made his cheeks heat up. 

 

“Hey, John. How pleasant to see you here, Maria, hello.” Maria nodded and put her earbuds back in, standing and leaving. Alexander walked up to John, staring at Maria. “Curt, isn’t she?” John nodded in a hurry. 

 

“Okay, Alex I have to ask you something. Well, not actually ask you something more like give you something.” Alex tore his gaze away from Maria to look at John instead. His smile grew, and his eyes crinkled at the corners. John’s heart melted. 

 

“What do you need to give me?” He put his coffee cup on the bench, along with his papers. John didn’t know how to actually give him his present. He hasn’t done this before. 

 

“Well...I...Here.” He slid his hand in his pocket, grabbed the gift, and thrust it in Alex’s face. “Take it!” Alex, wide-eyed but still smiling, took the gift, a deep pink dusting his cheeks. He looked from the jade wrapping of the present to John. 

 

“Thank you.” John let out a short laugh, overheating immensely what with his coat still on. 

 

“You haven’t even seen what’s inside yet.” Alex looked away from the gift, straight into John’s eyes. Okay, so maybe Eliza was right. Maybe he did like Alex in that way.  _ Just maybe,  _ he thought. 

 

“I don’t have to.” Alex replied, neglecting his papers as he pulled John into the nearest office. “The fact that you got me a gift is nice enough, John.” John smiled, unaware of how red his face was. He failed to mention that he was Alex’s Secret Santa, but that didn’t matter. Alex glanced down. “So, yeah…I mean, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way,” John’s body weight shifted forward, his head tilted. Alex bit his lip, his gaze scraping the windows for any sign of life. “Okay, so I’ve always wanted to talk to you, to be honest. I was completely ecstatic when you came into my office...But, um, thank you for this gift. You know, it’s really nice of you.” He nervously fiddled with his shirt hem, thinking carefully about what to say, “Not like you’re the only one I’ve wanted to talk to...Whenever we get a new employee I just rush to meet them, so it’s common, don’t worry.” John took a step back, failing to see Alex cringe at his own statement as the distance between them grew as John kept walking backwards. John turned away from Alex, facing the wall. Silence seeped through the room, both men wishing they had either said things they hadn’t or hadn’t said things they had. John closed his eyes.  _ It’s common.  _ He ignored the urge to kiss Alex right then and there, and took another step, almost out of Alex’s office. Whether his decision was good or bad, he’ll never know. 

 

“I should go, now. Uh, hope you like the gift. See ya later, Alex.” He walked out of the office, down the hall, passed his own office, and to the front door. He was leaving early.  

 

Okay, so maybe Eliza was completely right. John was smitten. 

 

Smitten and heartbroken.         

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, if you've made it this far thank you, truly! I'm pretty harsh when it comes to critiquing my own work, so the more I read it the less I like it. I do have some sources, A.K.A wikipedia for the Schuyler family and 
> 
> New York State Capitol  
> https://www.albany.org/listing/new-york-state-capitol/893/ 
> 
> Well, that's all!


End file.
